145349-is-z-prix-finished
Content ---- Hi Tad, Yes the event was only scheduled until 11:59 PDT time. Sorry you were mid-race! | |} ---- ---- O no worries. My 2nd sign that the event ended was that Doc Brown was no longer in Thayd. Was fun while it lasted, farmed the Marty McFly costume, all 3 titles and got me the Dolorian. Thanks for putting up that event, had tons of fun. :) P.S. Even did the event a couple times using JUST the pink hoverboard for orginilaty purposes. Big fan of the Back To The Future movie. It actually kinda made me want to watch the movie. Need to buy the trilogy XD. lol Edited October 26, 2015 by Tad | |} ---- ---- This works as a statement and a reference :3 | |} ---- ---- If this is true, you just made my day. And thanks for putting it over a weekend so I could take part outside of raid time. I spend so freaking long just zooming around the tracks even after finishing. I gotta say this was one of the best events, here some ideas I'm sure you already had. The whitevale track was the best because of the telegraph whirlwinds and the ice blocks. More dangers! The time attack is awesome but can only do it on quest, give an NPC to allow time recording without quest rewards Make being a racer a permanent thing, with a new daily track each day and a reputation towards a racer faction. Hoverboard racing battlegrounds (need i say more?! :DDD ) That should be enough to get you started, off you tootle, oh an i'l be on ptr to make sure its up to your usual high standard. kek :D In all seriousness tho, nice one carbine, this was a blast :P | |} ---- There was a date, it was on the event page. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hush your face, Remi! Let's not discourage the studio from making sure there is lots going on! Honestly though, while I understand why some people might have felt this way, the races - all three put together - didn't take ten minutes. There was nothing to get "fatigued" at, because it was so fast and so much fun, you wouldn't have even noticed. You really missed out. | |} ---- Seriously! I always loved the races in DC Universe for the same reason these were so great. I could very easily see races fitting into the regular WildStar Challenges system, just one more optional thing to do. If I had one real suggestion (other than MORE and BRING BACK NOW!), it would be to make the races "invisible" unless you are actively running the track, otherwise people will be using them like highways to get around parts of the zone. I know I certainly did, when I was out looking for Discoveries in Deradune. I just followed the track, used the jump and speed boosts and looted a dozen discoveries in no time. Otherwise, loved it. Want more. Want them always there. | |} ---- Me, I didn't participate due to having no character with access to a hover-board, what with a level 16 and a level 10. Still, the screenshots and stories I've seen and read thus far have me looking forward to failing spectacularly at it in the future, with hilarious results. Do bring it back, when the lightning strikes and 88 can be reached. Oh, relatedly, again due to level and time, I didn't head by to see if spectators were possible. Are the races and racers visible to passers-by, or just the track itself? If both racers and track can be seen by anyone in the area, I can easily see the event allowing for a regular semi-annual? monthly? "role-playing" event involving audience, racers, 'vendors,' 'bookies,' entertainers, and so on. Heck, they could even be used to settle "conflicts of honour" in a less-usually-fatal way than a gunfight: "D'you say so sir? Then sir, for my sister's honour, sir, I shall meet you on the track tomorrow at sunset. Choose your board, sir, and be sure to have a second. We shall SEE who is the better pilot. Good DAY, sir." Indeed. | |} ---- While you can most assuredly watch other people race, it would be really hard to make that interesting, since the tracks are so vast. What I think would be interesting is if they could make working jumbotrons, placed at the start or the finish line and project a realtime view of each checkpoint (with the appropriate cambots floating next to the track. | |} ---- I would LOVE a jumbotron in Illium. It wouldn't even have to show just races. It could show PVP matches, raids-in-progress, people doing The Gauntlet and all kinds of other things. Not to mention Artemis Zin and Corrigan Doom's shows. | |} ---- ---- This sounds amazing. It actually sounds more amazing than it would actually be, but it sounds pretty amazing :p | |} ---- ---- Answered above. This event was timed to coincide with Back to the Future Day. It was *also* a good trial run to see the mass reception. A couple days ago, the dev response was "we might see more of these" ... and today's response is "we *will* see more of these." So I guess the metrics were good. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Wouldn't be an event if it was unlimited now would it :) | |} ---- ---- Probably so they can go back to the drawing board, discuss feedback, and see if there are any changes they want to make before making it a permanent thing. | |} ---- ---- To generate more interest at the times it is turned on, and to make the rewards slightly less common than everyday stuff. | |} ---- Couldn't that be done while leaving the event active? Which is countered by the lack of interest while it's gone. I don't know, I guess I can see both pros and cons of turning it off, but IMO it just seems like it would be better to leave it on unless it was actively hurting something. Edited October 26, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- Possibly, but as a developer, I know you develop things differently if it's for a limited release rather than a full blown feature. You can paint yourself into a corner if you aren't careful, both with code and customer expectations. I wouldn't be surprised if a more permanent iteration of this comes out with some different features than we've seen. You could almost treat this event as a proof of concept. | |} ---- ---- ---- hmmm one thing instancing could do is allow for more really off the wall tracks. Say an asteroid field where gravity changes as you go, so up ends up down, side is down, etc. you could get some really freaky courses that way. that would be even cooler than a farside course. But I still want one of those. | |} ---- Lol this happened to me too! I was like why am I moving so slow! | |} ----